They'd Never Understand
by Z.A.G
Summary: (One-Shot Cloffie) Yuffie P.O.V. Yuffie thinks about her relationship with Cloud as he's about to be married to Tifa. What will Yuffie do when asked if anyone objects to the wedding? Read and find out!


Wow... this is my first ever One-Shot, and wouldn't you know it, it's a Cloffie! Heh heh. Well, I don't know if you'd consider this good but hey, I tried. I'll make sure to make this good, although this is Cloffie, I don't know if you'd say this is fluffy, it's a bit, well... I'll let you'll decide out there alright? Anyways, without another second wasted, I give you my first and probably my last One-Shot.

I don't own Final Fantasy Seven..

A/N- Yuffie's P.O.V.

__

They'd Never Understand

The moment we've all been waiting for has finally arrived. The day of Cloud and Tifa's marriage has arrived. Everyone has been expecting this for a long time, while I dreaded this. But no one would understand, not one of them would know how this is tearing me up inside. But worst of all, Cloud, he never understood. Here I am standing as Tifa's bride's maid, actually wearing a dress for once. The entire group is here, along with families and people I don't even know. I keep my stormy grey eyes downcast, afraid to look up and watch my two friends.

Cloud never understood. Not about those amazing nights we shared that will forever be etched in my mind until the day I die. He never understood my feelings, perhaps not even his own. It may have started out as a fling, but it grew to something more, at least I'd like to think so. Everything seemed perfect, that is until he proposed to Tifa during the last party AVALANCHE threw. My heart shattered at that moment, my world came crashing down around me. But all I did was smile and act happy for them, for Cloud, Tifa, and for the rest of the group.

The group was so happy that the day they've been hoping for had arrived, I couldn't ruin it with my petty feelings. The perfect couple finally having their perfect wedding. But they never understood that I love him. To them I'm just a bratty ninja who isn't old enough to know the meaning of the word. I might be the youngest in the group but I know the full extent of love and now I know the meaning of heartache. But I don't tell anyone this, that would ruin everyone's happiness. I don't show anyone my true emotions, the pain I feel as I hold back my tears, I hide it under a mask of happiness. I act happy for the fact that the man that I love is about to marry another woman, and forget about me.

Now I question all those nights we shared together. Did it mean anything to him? Or did he just use me to drown out his pent up emotions. He and I are more alike then he realizes. Each of us hiding behind a mask, not allowing anyone to see what lays behind it. Not even his soon to be wife sees through his mask. She doesn't see the hurt child behind it, holding in his sorrow. He needs someone that can see through it, someone that knows that he's really hiding from everyone, someone like me. But he never understood that.

Or perhaps he did understand it at one time. When he came to me after his proposal, asking me what I thought. He told me he had doubts, and I could see it in his eyes, something there was hiding, the look of hope. Was he trying to tell me something back then? Or was he just looking for reassurance on my part. I simply congratulated him and smiled, he nodded and left. And that was the last time I saw him until the wedding. The end of our 'fling' the end of us, ended that day. Our relationship remaining a secret, leaving the group totally oblivious to everything.

My heart breaks even more when I hear the two words I've dreaded come out of Cloud's mouth, I do. He's put everything behind him, everything we were and meant to each other. I've tried to forget everything but I can't, I'm selfish, I'm a brat, call me what you will but I can't forget about him. I'll never forget him, I couldn't even if I wanted to.

Finally I look up to see the tears streaking down the brunettes face as she utters her, I do. My heart feels like it's being crushed in my chest, suddenly I can't breath and everything seems to spin. I glance to Cloud's face, as stoic as ever. But no one sees the brief glance he directs to me. Perhaps he understands how much this hurts. But I can't do anything about it.

Finally the part of this I've been waiting for has arrived, the only reason why I came to this wedding, "If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Now all I have to hope for is someone to speak up. I can't, it wouldn't be right, no one would understand me reasons. Loving him isn't reason enough. I can't bring myself to break apart two of my friends. But no one is speaking up, don't they see that Cloud doesn't want this?

"I object." The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. They came out so quickly that I had to say it again, only this time more softly. Everyone turns to look at me, each of their faces a mask of surprise and confusion, after all, why would anyone want to stop this perfect wedding. They never understood, so it doesn't matter. I won't hide behind a mask anymore, and I won't allow Cloud to hide behind one for the rest of his life. They don't understand this. But Cloud, he smiles at me when I uttered the words, his eyes filled with relief. The group would never understand, but Cloud, he understands, I can see that now.

(Shrugs) Yea this was short, I don't know if this is good or not, I'll let you guys decide that. This is actually my first One-Shot and first time writing in someone's P.O.V. It was a bit harder then I realize, I admire the authors who can do these so easily. Well I hope y'all enjoyed this, if you didn't (Shrugs) What can I say? Flame me if ya want. Oh yea, and sorry for the fact that Yuffie is OOC, well at least I think she is, I can't really tell. (Shakes head) That's sad. Heh, this is like the shortest fic I've ever written, but then again it is a one-shot. Well anyways, review y'all! (Waves good-bye)


End file.
